


We Broke Up

by bcyoongi



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Past Relationship(s), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, roommates with benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcyoongi/pseuds/bcyoongi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never thought that being roommates with Min Yoongi will lead to another disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Broke Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time here in AO3 and I'm really not good with summaries so sorry.

She sat down in front of her colleagues, sweaty palms placed above her thighs, heart beating so fast she can’t properly breathe. They had been staring at her weirdly as if they want to ask something. She took a sip of water when someone finally dropped the bomb.

“Why did you quit singing and composing?”

The attention was suddenly turned on her, curious eyes focusing on her waiting for her answer.

She took a shaky breath and forced a smile on them. Would she really tell them the truth? Is she really ready?

“I.. I..” She clenches her hand into a fist. “I’ve been busy and got no time for that so..” Her colleagues smiled and nodded their heads at her. She felt relieved when they actually believed her.

“Excuse me, I’ll just go to the toilets.” She excused herself and run to the toilets. She entered one cubicle and sat down on the closed toilet.

She bit her lips as tears ran down her face. “Goddamnit, Amethyst. I told you not to cry over that.”

But how can she not?

How can she not cry over the thing that made her remember of him?

How can she not cry if it still hurts?

How can she not cry if she still love him?

How can she ever erase Min Yoongi from her heart and mind?

Bullshit.

She can’t. She knows she can’t.

Because Min Yoongi is the reason why she’s doing all of this.


End file.
